winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Onryoki - nioh
Onryoki (怨霊鬼) is a Boss in Nioh. Onryoki is a giant red demon born from the amassment of vengeful spirits. Half its face is a burning flame of anger, while the other half is warped by grudge. Countless spirits give it an eerie appearance, and horrendous voices emit from its body. Most would want to avert their eyes from this horrid demon. Lore Pronounced "on RYO key." A huge red oni born from a pack of angry ghosts. Half of its face is contorted in anger, the other twisted with grudge. The faces of countless vengeful ghosts appear across its body, letting out shrieks that send terror down the spines of all within earshot. Filled with fury and grudge, the sight of a living human sends it into a berserk rampage. Its preferred attack, using iron balls and chains draped over its body, is powerful enough to defeat even highly experienced samurai. The two horns on its head emit a weird glow. It is said that horns represent the source of power for an oni, meaning they lose their strength if their horns are damaged. But only the most powerful and precise strike could hope to shatter them... Location *Kyushu Region Main Mission "Isle of Demons" Level 5 - To access the boss, the player must go through the mountain path, past a temple in and back down into the village until arriving at a large anchored ship. The boss entrance is marked by ominous miasma. Same applies for Isle of Demons' Twilight version "The Blessed Village". *Kinki Region Sub Mission "Demon Hunting" Level 52 - End of the mission, accompanied by a pair of Water Oni-bi. *Kinki Region Sub Mission "Greater Demon Hunting" Level 70 - Only opponent in the mission, and is fought alongside Sakata Kintoki. *Twilight Mission "The Bleeding Spider Lily" Level 90 - Appears in one of the courtyards on the temple grounds. Optional. *Sekigahara Region Main Mission "The Source of Evil" Level 111 - Guarding one of the crystals that can be purified. Another one is found at the far end of the map. Both completely optional. *Sekigahara Region Sub Mission "Kuroda's Determination" Level 107 - End of the mission, after fighting waves of yokai. *Sekigahara Region Sub Mission "The Watcher in Darkness" Level 115 At the bottom of the pit, alongside several poison spewing rocks. Optional. *Omi Region Sub Mission "The Mountain of Remorse" Level 124 - End of the mission, with a pair of Wind Oni-bi. *Omi Region Main Mission "The Demon King Revealed" Level 135 - Part of the quartet of Bosses that need to be fought to unlock the elevator. *Omi Region Sub Mission "Night Falls Again" Level 155 - End of a gauntlet of various yokai, revenants and renegade mages. *Tohoku Region Sub Mission "Become Thy Enemy" Level 171 - End of the mission, alongside Water Onyudo and Skeleton Warriors. DotN *Siege of Osaka (Winter) Sub Mission "Art Imitates Life" Level 185 - Found at the top of one of the trenches, alongside a Rokurokubi. Optional. DH *Siege of Osaka (Summer) Sub Mission "Courage and Wisdom" Level 230 - End of the mission, fought with the assistance of Katakura Shigenaga. BE Possible Drops *Amrita: ?? *Co-Op Amrita: ?? *Other: Onryoki Kabuto Smithing Text *Rogue Armor (H): Do *Thief Armor (L): Hizayoroi *Soshu-Den Dual Tachi *Scout Armor (L): Hizayoroi *Soshu-Den Dual Tachi *Demon's Horn x1 *Jumonji Spear Combat Information *Health: ?? *Ki: ?? *Can be poisoned and confused. *Can instantly drain its ki by hitting its horns after it lowers its head from a belly flop. *Twilight: The Blessed Village - See "Onryoki Twilight Strategy" Category:Demons Category:Oni